


Divergence point

by Bacner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Firewhiskey, Gen, Short Story, Some Humor, Some bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A HP what-if story. Starring Snape and James Potter during the Marauder era.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Divergence point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Rowling.

_If he says anything, I will kill him._

Severus was lying on the grass curled in a ball and breathed heavily. All body hurt as if after a day of hard labor; his head was dizzy, his throat – dry. Potter was loudly huffing somewhere nearby, and the weakening fear was slowly overtaken by fury.

_Oh, just tell that you did not mean it, you bastard. Just say that it is one of your jokes._

Potter moved, and Severus suddenly found a small flask thrust to his nose. The lid was open, and it smelled of firewhiskey.

At loss, he moved away. The flask was insistently moved closer.

_Fine, why not?_

With a quivering hand, Severus grasped the offered vessel, forced himself to get up and sat down. A gulp, another – the throat was singed in a nice way, and the memory of a gaping maw grew slightly foggy. Finally. Another couple of swallows, and Severus found strength in himself to stare at his savior. Potter sat; his hands folded over the knees, and stared in the sky – his glasses twinkling in the light of the full moon half-concealed by the clouds.

Still not turning, the Gryffindor reached his arm with his hand raised upwards. Severus took one last gulp and with regrets returned the flask to its owner. Potter greedily drank from it, then, strangely, returned it to him.

For few moments, they kept quiet, finishing the remains of firewhiskey.

“I thought that that was it, the end of the line,” Potter suddenly exclaimed. “I almost pissed myself from fear back then.”

Severus almost choked.

“Hmm,” he replied vaguely. Apparently, another answer, besides a general agreement, was not demanded by such a revelation, nor was there strength for anything other than that.

They were silent for some more.

“What plans do you have for the evening, Snape?” Potter suddenly inquired.

 _Has he completely lost it?_ Severus, astonished, stared at the Gryffindor.

“You got ideas?” he heard his own voice.

_And what am I saying?_

“I offer a small cosmetic operation,” Potter grinned darkly, getting on his feet.

“What?!”

Severus also got up – or at least tried to: he was still dizzy. Straightening out at least he stared suspiciously at Potter, not knowing what to expect.

“Let’s go, I said, and clean Sirius’ clock. ‘Cause it looks like he completely lost it at last.”

The offer was more than tempting. Considering, from whom it came, only made the situation more piquant, and thinking about it, Severus literally felt as something was changing in the world. Finally, he nodded.

“You think it’ll help?” he asked in a falsely concerned tone of voice.

“Let’s find out in practice,” Potter snorted. “And we’re off.”

Severus smiled predatorily and followed the temporary ally to the castle. The Whomping Willow indignantly waved its branches at their retreating backs. The emptied flask lay in the middle of the meadow, forgotten.

The end?


End file.
